broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarven Underground
Geography Unbeknownst to many, the underside of the Continent is riddled with limitless cave systems, ancient catacombs, buried ruins, crumbling mineshafts, and all manner of tunnels carved by the hands of dwarves, kobolds, and other things that have adapted to life underground. Travelers can and often do get lost within its uncharted depths, surfacing years later, if at all, with tales of danger, madness, and hard liquor. Native Population The largest population centers underground belong to the dwarves, who have hewn vast cities out of the very rock and rubble and tamed the geography of the underworld to their liking. Though the kobolds are a constant pain in their stout sides, their reptilian neighbors have not the skill nor the intelligence to build settlements on the same scale. Trolls tend to shack up in old dwarven ruins, endlessly squabbling about living space but folding easily when competitors move in. Additionally, the Underground is home to all manner of terrifying monsters ready and willing to gobble up anything unlucky enough to stumble upon their lairs. Vast earthworms gorges themselves on dirt and dwarf, ravenous carp swim through underground channels and into dwarven water supplies, cheeky mandrills imported from Twilight Island drive dwarves mad with their wily antics, and quick-breeding cats quickly eat entire communities out of house and home when given the chance. If that wasn't enough, dwarven digging has the unfortunate tendency to rouse ancient felbeasts from their slumber, some of which manage to claw their way to the surface and cause untold devastation in their wake. Climate Unngstundish. It's dwarven weather. You've probably never heard of it. Notable Locations The Underground: Many of the dwarven civilizations are connected by a massive series of interconnected tunnels and mineshafts. Dangers prowl the underground, making travel hazardous. Forge City: One of the largest dwarven cities in existence, Forge City is one of the few seats of dwarven power left in the world. The city is a densely packed series of trading posts, forges, crafting workshops, taverns and all things dwarves love. The government here has representatives from all the major dwarven families, though they rarely accomplish anything in their weekly meetings due to them devolving into drunken brawls. Junk City: Said to be made from the remnants of an ancient manufacturing facility, Junk City is a mess of clockwork structures and machinery that the dwarves keep working by whatever means they can. Haphazard machinery and jury-rigged devices litter the streets along with half-finished inventions. The dwarves here are constantly searching for something new to occupy their time with, rarely finishing anything they start. Ore Town: Some dwarven communities are still dedicated to the ancient values of mining. This is one of them. The town is built into a large series of mineshafts that run alongside each other. The dwarves here work together to keep the town going and keep the ore flowing. Overrun Dwarven City: Not all dwarven communities can survive. This one in particular, the old home of the Dwarven Engineer, was overrun by cats due to circumstances that only dwarves and the owners of their fortresses know all too well the infuriating danger of. Gray Town: Not all dwarves are noble, plucky or whimsical. Some are dark, brooding and fiercely territorial and live deeper than any normal dwarves would be comfortable living. The Gray Dwarves are just that, and more. Though a minority amongst dwarven kind, they are a danger to their cousins, constantly plotting against them. Ancient Cursed Mine: A long abandoned series of tunnels, left desolate and empty ever since ancient dwarves dug too deeply, unleashing some hellish horror that they say still lives there to this day. Dwarven Labyrinth: The labor of a mad dwarven genius, he devised this massive maze filled with traps and dead ends in order to hide some treasure. Nobody today knows what it is, but there are many theories. Category:Locations Category:Dwarven Underground